


It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by SaphiralovesTolkien



Series: 25 Days Till Christmas Fanfiction Countdown [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Autobots have no clue what Christmas is, Christmas Decorations, Gen, Original Character(s), humans not being helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiralovesTolkien/pseuds/SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: When Lennox went into work that morning, he hadn't been expecting to be in charge of the base's Christmas decorations. He also wasn't prepared to explain what exactly Christmas was to alien robots from space.





	It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3!!!!  
> Day 3: getting/putting up the Christmas decorations  
> original character  
> don't like, don't read  
> Un'betaed because I have no time. Actually, betaed by Grammarly.   
>  I don't own anything except my OC.  
> Enjoy!

> It's the most wonderful time of the year  
> There'll be much mistltoeing  
> And hearts will be glowing  
> When loved ones are near  
> It's the most wonderful time of the year

“So explain this Christmas thing again.”

Lennox sighed and glanced at Epps who just rolled his eyes. When Lennox walked into work today, he hadn’t expected to be asked to convince the Autobots to help put up the bases Christmas decorations. Of course to do that he had to explain what exactly Christmas was to a bunch of alien robots who had been fighting a war for who knows how many years without a real stop for any celebration. So, understandably, they were perplexed. 

“Look,” said Lennox, “you don’t need to understand Christmas to help us put up some lights.”

“Captain Lennox, we are now residents of your planet and with that comes a responsibility to learn and understand human culture. This includes your holidays,” said Optimus Prime. 

“How ‘bout we explain along the way,” suggested Epps before Lennox could start pulling out his hair, “maybe the decorating will help.”

The Autobots looked to their leader who gave a nod. Arya gave a sigh and stood up, balancing on Bumblebee’s shoulders by gently curling her claws into his armor plating, “then show us these ‘decorations.’”

* * *

So pine trees are only used during December but are not important for the rest of the year, and a ‘Christmas tree’ can only be a pine?” Said Sideswipe who had yards of lights wrapped around his arms.

“Not exactly,” said the agent who was carefully wrapping the lights around the large tree, “other types of trees can be used as well, the type doesn’t matter.”

“Then why do we have a pine tree and not a...sycamore,” called out Sideswipe’s brother from the other side of the tree. 

“Because pine trees are considered the classic Christmas trees,” said another agent who was perched on Sunstreaker’s shoulder. 

“Besides,” said the female agent from before, “a sycamore tree isn’t exactly the ideal Christmas tree.”

“Too large,” said the other agent.

The two Autobot brothers glanced around the tree to look at each other in confusion; they hoped the others outside were understanding this “Christmas” thing more than they were.

* * *

“No, no. Arya, the reindeer with the red-nose, goes in front of all the others.”

“There is an uneven amount of reindeer up there Captain Lennox; one should be disposed of.”

“We aren’t disposing of a reindeer Ironhide; there are eight tiny reindeer.”

“I count nine.”

“Nine including Rudolph.”

“Who?”

“Have you not been paying attention this entire time?”

“You have been making me hold up this...snowman while it...grows.”

“And that means you can’t listen because- no Arya! That’s not Rudolph, red nose, red nose!”

Arya huffed as she picked up the reindeer, being careful not to scratch the paint with her claws, “You know I don’t see red. For some reason when Ratchet was working on my eyes after one of the battles on Cybertron, he messed something up, and now I can’t see red. And you expect me to find a red-nosed reindeer!”

She huffed and set the reindeer down before flying to the edge of the roof and landing, her claws digging into the roof, “Hey Bee,” she called down to the yellow bot, “get up here and help me find a red-nosed reindeer.”

Bumblebee handed his inflatable penguin off to Mirage then scaled the side of the building to reach the roof. Arya snorted as Bee started playing ‘Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer’ over his speakers. While Arya and Bumblebee searched for a red-nosed reindeer, the Autobots on the ground helped to blow up giant inflatable creatures with red hats and colorful boxes. At one point a couple of Autobots started a pickup Volleyball game with a string of lights and a giant inflatable snowglobe. Epps grinned and began recording while Lennox rubbed his temple as if he was trying to stave off a headache. 

Bumblebee and Arya eventually found their red-nosed reindeer and finished setting up Santa’s sleigh (whoever he was) as well as the fake chimney (and why did the red guy go down a chimney?). Optimus eventually got his Autobots to stop tossing inflatable snowglobes around and finish setting them up. The lights going up around the military base took another hour, but it also got done a lot faster than usual. 

When everything was done outside, the Autobots went inside and helped the twins and the agents inside decorate the huge 24ft Christmas tree. The Autobots learned more and more about Christmas and its traditions by listening to the agents talk about it and reminisce. 

“Arya,” said Lennox a little time later, “would you like to do the honors of putting the star on top of the tree?”

“Sure,” said Arya grabbing the star and flying to the top of the tree. She set it in place then connected the cord to the Christmas lights, “hit it Sunny.”

Sunny flipped the switch, and the Christmas tree lit up. The humans smiled patting each other on the back, calling for drinks and food, and music. Arya flew down and landed on Bee’s shoulder, her claws gently digging into his shoulder plates. The Autobots watched the humans scurry around having fun and relaxing with each other and generally just having fun with friends and family.

* * *

“I think I get it now,” commented Arya a little while later after the party was in full swing, “this whole Christmas thing.”

The Autobots looked at her, “What I’m seeing are relationships between people, people who are not related to each other. This season seems to be about being with friends and family and spending time with them.”

“And being thankful for each other,” added Mirage.

“For a reflection on the year,” said Sideswipe.

“For recognizing that we have a family,” added Sunny.

“And for hope,” said Optimus. The others looked at him, “A hope that we are not the last, but only the beginning, that more of us are out there making their way here now. A hope that one day the fighting will stop and the war will be over, and a new dawn will rise for Cybertron.” 

“For Cybertron!” The others echoed and clinked their glasses of energon with each other before drinking them. 

New hope was born.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll for getting these done!! I really shouldn't jinx it...  
> Day 4 is X-Men!!!


End file.
